Perfect
by Wings Landing
Summary: "I never knew how perfect my life could be. Until her." CITRUS CONTENT


**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Gundam Wing but alas I do not. Make sure to support the franchise though!

**Perfect**

I made my way down the hall to her office, which wasn't far from my own. Her secretary was already gone for the day. Her bodyguard had notified me that she had already left as well but out of habit, I had to make sure her office was secure. I touched the cool brushed nickel door handle and tried to turn it, but it was locked. Good. Sometimes she or that braided idiot forgot to lock her office. Satisfied, I turned around and headed to my car, thinking about her.

It had already been a little over a year since we officially started dating. And it's been the best year of my life so far. I can't imagine life without her. If someone would have told me a few years ago that I would be married to a pacifist, let alone Relena Darlian, I would have shot them. I didn't know then, what I know now. I never knew how to live as anything but a soldier. I never knew how to love until I loved her. I never knew what peace was until I found her. She had changed the world. She had changed _me_. Forever.

I was getting home later than usual but I wasn't worried too much, knowing she had only gotten home 30 minutes ago. I pulled into the driveway and ran a hand through my thick chocolate brown hair, exhausted from the monotonous meetings that filled my schedule today. Despite all of my training, I had never be prepared for the seemingly endless mountains of virtual paperwork. Sighing, I decided to leave thoughts of work behind as I stepped out of my cockpit and closed the door. I looked back to admire the pristine paint job that I had recently finished. It wasn't my mobile suit but it was still mine. And I_ always_ take great care of what belongs to me.

I quietly made my way into the house as I always did. Before I discarded my leather Preventer jacket, I listened for a distinct and unique sound. I didn't need to wait long before I heard her. Based on the direction of the sound and the volume of her voice, I knew she was in the kitchen; probably pacing around and around the island as she always did when on the phone. I wasn't sure who she was talking to but it sounded important. It always was. She never got any breaks. She was always on call; always on duty, much like myself.

I hung up my coat and headed for the kitchen where my target awaited. Turning the corner, I caught a glimpse of her face before she rounded the island. As I stepped into the kitchen, I noted the half empty bottle on the counter and the time. Her suit jacket was noticeably absent and her blouse was halfway untucked. Her hair was frizzy and out of sorts. She was disheveled from drinking and working too much. She must have had a hard day at work too. She took a rather big gulp of her favorite red wine and set the glass down harder than she meant to, breaking it into pieces.

She apologized to some ESUN delegate who was probably interrogating her about the newest Mars Terraformation Project update, and hung up the phone. Looking down at the mess, she cussed. And I smirked with pride. She learned that one from me. I stilled her by placing my hands on her thin but firm upper arms. She jumped a little, not realizing that I had come home. But she quickly relaxed when she looked back at me smiling.

I leaned down and breathed in her flowery scent before whispering into her ear, "I got it." I didn't miss the shiver that came over her before I moved my hands to dust the shards of glass off of hers. Thankfully, she didn't get cut. She was the most accident prone person I had ever known. I'm pretty sure she had gone through more bandaids over the past year than I had in my entire life. But then again, I usually didn't use bandaids unless she forced them on me.

I expertly cleaned her and the counter up. Then I trapped her with my arms and body. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, I think she enjoyed it from the look on her face. Her beautiful, gorgeous eyes gleamed up at me with anticipation. To some, she might have looked like "a hot mess," as she often referred to herself, but she never looked more beautiful than she did when she smiled at me. I felt the corners of my lips tug upward of their own volition. She didn't physically pull me closer but I felt the strong pull of some invisible force that always beckoned me to her. l lowered my face to hers and we whispered hellos to one another before our lips met for the hundredth time that day. I could never get enough of her. She stirred something deep with me. She _always_ had.

"You need a vacation."

She choked out a crylike laugh and said, "I wish I could."

I released my hold on her in order to tilt her quivering chin up to me so I could gaze into the depths of sea blue eyes. I wiped away her tears with a brush of my thumbs and kissed her flushed cheeks. Smiling, I recaptured her lips with mine and enjoyed the sensation of her melting in my arms. Our mouths danced to their own tune. How much time had passed, I could not tell you.

I took her hand in mine and led her outside. It was a cool fall night with an occasional breeze. Clouds masked the illumination from the sliver of moon high in the sky. I didn't need it though. My vision was crystal clear and even so, I could traverse our house blindfolded. I knew every path, every curve… just like I knew her. I slowed my pace so Relena could keep up with me.

Not too long ago, I had installed state of art audio speaker equipment throughout the house. But she didn't know that I had also installed hidden speakers throughout the gardens. Relena loved music. She was a gifted singer and often held concerts for our shampoo and conditioner bottles in the shower. She probably thought I wasn't there but I always listen. She had the most angelic voice when she sang. I never really cared for or liked music until we started dating. Yet another thing she had changed about me.

I smirked to myself and she gave me a curious look, wondering what exactly I was up to. I remember thinking, _I know how much she loves this song_. When I first heard her sing it, I couldn't stop listening to the sweet sound of her voice but the next time I heard it... it was almost as if I had written it. Almost. But I'm no poet. Nor am I eloquent with words. I wish I_ had_ written it for her. I'm a man of little words and great action. She deserves the best and yet, she settled on me. I may not know how to write love songs but I do how to dance.

So I pulled out my phone and with a few quick taps, music began to play softly all around us. I held my hand out to her and asked her to dance. She accepted with a bright smile that lit up my world. I would do anything to make her happy; to make her forget her burdens, even for just a moment.

Recognizing the tune, her face flew up to mine. I could only smile as I put my forehead against hers.

_I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
_

We swayed back and forth while soaking in the lyrics. The words pulled at my heart in a way I never had experienced before. They were so true, as if the song had been written just for us. Knowing that she waited for me, no… that she _believed_ in me, gave me the desire to live, even when I faced certain death.

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine  
_

Loving her was both the easiest and most difficult mission I had ever accepted. On cue, she kissed me nice and slow. Even in the blackness, I could still see her eyes and the love that radiated from them.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight  
_

When she heard me sing that last line along with the song, she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
_

"You'll be a great mother," I whispered words of encouragement into her ear. I may have been declared sterile by the doctors but I had overcome other obstacles before. This was a mission I would _not_ fail.

_We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes  
_

She clung onto me as if her life depended on it. But what she didn't know was how much life she had given me.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight  
_

No, I don't deserve her but it's my lifelong mission to love her forever.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

The music ended but we kept dancing to the beat of our own hearts. It was our endless waltz.

Moonlight began to peak out from the clouds while we moving around the rose garden. The wind started to pick up and I could feel my wife's skin pebble under my touch. I didn't want this to ever end. Not yet. Just a few minutes more but she pushed back on my biceps to thank me.

"Heero, that was wonderful. Exactly what I needed. It was… perfect."

I smiled at her mesmerized by the way her lips moved as she spoke. "_You_ are perfect."

Her cheeks reddened and she tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. God, I love when she blushes just as much as I love being the one who makes her blush. I leaned down to kiss a heated cheek, then the other one, before locking my lips with her perfect pink ones. My hands began to wander over her body, momentarily massaging her breasts before making my way underneath her skirt. Just as I expected, she was hot and ready for me. I smirked as I picked her up just like I did on our wedding night as I carried her over the threshold.

I made my way up to our bedroom and laid her on the bed, slowly and methodically unbuttoning her blouse while licking and blowing on the newly exposed flesh. My mouth traveled lower until it reached the hem of her skirt. I looked up to marvel at her twin peaks. Their pink summits were begging to be reached. They would have to wait to be conquered until I removed the remaining obstacles. I fumbled with the damn fasteners on the skirt for longer than necessary; they still wouldn't budge.

She reached down to help but she froze when she saw me flip open my knife. I cut the confounded fabric and tore it away from her legs. She automatically opened her legs to me. However, her temple was still covered in a red veil. Smirking, I hooked my finger around the lace band of her underwear and easily sliced through both sides. Closing the blade, I discarded it on our night stand along with my gun. The only weapon she would allow in bed was me.

She giggled with anticipation as I striped tantilizingly slow at the end of the bed. When I finished my performance, I climbed into bed, gently biting on the creamy skin on her legs. Again, she parted her legs, begging for attention. I decided to mix things up and put her legs over my shoulders so her heels rested on my back. I took her sex into my mouth and worshipped her with my tongue while my fingers entered her temple. It wasn't long before she was screaming my name in release. There was no sweeter sound.

After lapping up all she had to offer, I kissed my way over her valley to her twin peaks and paid special attention to her pink summits. She cried out begging for more _and _for my special unit. I couldn't deny her anymore. I would give her anything she asked for, especially when she asked like _that_.

Again, I put her legs over my shoulders and kissed her inner ankles. For some reason, she always made the cutest sounds when I did that. I positioned my soldier in front of her glistening folds and pushed inside. Sheathing my velvet covered steel perfectly, I made love to my wife, shooting my blanks deep within her.

Exhausted from the long day and multiple orgasms, she fell asleep in my arms. As I watch her chest gently rise and fall with each breath, I can't help but think how perfect she looks tonight.

She is my love. My life. My everything.

And she is perfect.

* * *

**Disclaimer Part 2: **I also don't own Ed Sheeran's song "Perfect", but you should definitely buy it!

**A/N:** I was scrolling on Facebook and I came across a video of Ed Sheeran performing Perfect. I had never really viewed the lyrics through a 1xR glass but now that I have, I don't think I will ever be able to see this song any other way. Here is a glimpse into my mind's view as I listened to this song. Enjoy! :-)

Also, I don't own the picture but I liked it. :P

This will probably be my last post for a week or two. Please review, favorite, follow… all those good things!

In Rose,

Wings Landing


End file.
